Chasse au Trésor
by misschatelle
Summary: Un rêve de jeunesse, une chasse au trésor... jamais je n'y avais vu de sens auparavant. [Slash HPDM]


NdA: J'ai rien à faire... aussi bien écrire! (Ben oui! Un autre one shot! C'est pas drôle la vie...)

**Disclaimer:** (soupir) BON! Je m'appelle PAS J.K. Rowling! Je ne suis qu'une amateure, qui emprunte ses personnages dans le but d'assouvir mes fantasmes... HEU! Désolée, d'écrire une histoire... (Moi!? Fantasmer sur du slash!? Ben voyoooooons...)

**Avertissement:** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le disclaimer, ou qui sont juste imbéciles, cette fic contient du SLASH! Slash à volonté! Slash par ci, slash par la, du slash partout!! SLAAAASH!!!! -s'auto-gifle pour se calmer- Bon... hum... homophobes s'abstenir... -rire débile-

**Inspiration:** J'avais rien à faire, donc je me suis dit que j'écrirais un one shot. Seulement, un détail, je devais trouver une idée d'histoire... hum... Vu que je m'inspire toujours d'UN mot pour mes one shots, j'ai donc été sur un dictionnaire en ligne (parce que je suis trop lâche pour en feuilleter un vrai) et le premier mot que j'ai vu fut «trésor»...HISTOIRE!!!

**Résumé: **Un rêve de jeunesse, une chasse au trésor... jamais je n'y avais vu de sens avant ce jour...

Bah voila! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chasse au Trésor**

C'était il y a longtemps, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. En réalité, chaque détail est encore clair et net dans mon esprit. C'est comme si je m'y trouvais encore. À vrai dire, c'est l'impression que j'ai: y être encore.

Je crois que si tout est si frais dans ma mémoire, même après tout ce temps, c'est parce que cela a marqué ma jeunesse, mon enfance. Jeune, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu me comporter en enfant. Je devais faire le ménage, faire la cuisine... Tout ce que les Dursley me demandaient de faire. Je n'avais aucun jeu, aucun jouet. Je n'avais rien de ce que tous les autres de mon âge possédaient. Tout ce que je n'avais pas, Dudley l'avait. Il avait tout, et je n'avais rien. C'était comme cela.

Je devais donc me rabattre sur mon imagination pour me divertir. Vous savez, on sous-estime souvent les pouvoirs de notre esprit. Je ne compte même plus toutes ces fois où je me suis imaginé être un prince, qui devait affronter d'affreux dragons pour sauver sa dulcinée, un homme de la forêt qui combattait d'horribles ogres pour sauver sa famille et son chez-lui, un chevalier qui faisait face aux pires dangers pour sauver son royaume. J'avais beaucoup d'imagination, et je m'évadais presque toujours dans mes pensées, dans mes mondes fictifs, les seuls endroits où je me sentais vraiment bien. En fait, mon rêve de jeunesse était d'être un héros, de sauver le monde. J'étais d'une telle naïveté... Pourtant, je regrette ce temps. Cette naïveté jouait le rôle d'une carapace, me permettant d'encaisser les difficultés de la vie, sans flancher. Mon imagination jouait le même rôle. Je regrette tellement ce temps...

Mon rêve de devenir un héros ne me quitta plus, me redonnant espoir d'un jour être heureux. Si je sauvais le monde, peut-être m'aimerait-on. Peut-être arrêterait-on de se moquer de moi et de constamment me rejeter. Peut-être pourrait-on finalement m'admirer autant que mon cousin. Tous n'en avaient que pour lui, et pas pour moi. Je ne recevais rien. Pourtant, je ne demandais que de l'amour. N'était-ce pas une simple requête?

Chaque jour, je m'imaginais donc en costume de Superman ou de tout autre super héros, m'imaginant être comme lui, lorsque je serais plus grand. C'était complètement impossible, et je le savais. On me le répétait souvent, riant de mes rêves stupides, mais je ne prêtais aucune attention à tous ces moqueurs. Ils ne m'auraient jamais enlevé la seule chose qui me rendait heureux. Jamais...

Pourtant, cette idée me quitta subitement, un matin, Ou plutôt une nuit. C'était l'une des rares où j'étais profondément endormi et, plongé dans ce sommeil paisible, je fis un rêve. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un rêve bien spécial. Dans cette fiction, provenant du plus profond de mon imaginaire, je me vis, quelque part en pleine mer, sur un bateau orné d'une voile noire, décorée d'un crâne humain. Un bateau pirate. Et, sur ce bateau, j'étais capitaine. J'étais un pirate et, dans ma cabine, sur le bureau de bois, se trouvait une carte. Sur cette carte, se trouvait un parcours, tracé en rouge, au bout duquel se trouvait un gros X. Une carte au trésor.

Ce rêve, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, bien que je n'avais que six ans lorsque je le fis. Cela fait plus de dix ans et, malgré tout, tout est frais dans ma mémoire. Je me souviens de cette île à l'horizon, sur laquelle mon équipage et moi avions mis le cap. C'était l'île au trésor, et nous nous devions d'y aller. Je me souviens du sable chaud et clair sous nos pieds, du soleil, haut dans le ciel, de la légère brise tropicale. Je me souviens de nos recherches, puis de notre trouvaille. Un grand X tracé dans le sable. Je me souviens des pelles, avec lesquelles nous avons creusé, jusqu'à toucher quelque chose de dur. Un coffre. Je me souviens de notre impatience, celle avec laquelle nous avons sorti notre découverte de son trou, pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Je me souviens... Je me souviens...

Je me souviens m'être réveillé à ce moment, arraché à mon sommeil par Dudley, qui sautait dans les escaliers, donc au-dessus de ma «chambre». Beaucoup de poussière se retrouva sur mon visage, venant du plafond. Je dûs même repousser une araignée, délogée de sa toile par l'agitation de mon cousin. J'étais très en colère. Je n'avais pas pu voir ce qui se trouvait dans ce coffre, alors que cette information représentait tant pour moi! J'étais extrêmement déçu et, par la suite, à chaque nuit, j'espérais retrouver mon bateau, mon île, mon équipage, et tenter à nouveau de découvrir le contenu de cette mystérieuse malle, en vain. Jamais plus je ne refis ce rêve.

Pourtant, malgré ma déception, ma vie prit un tout autre détour. Je ne rêvai plus de devenir un super héros et de sauver le monde. Je ne m'imaginais plus en preux chevalier, affrontant tous les monstres imaginables. Non, car, à partir de ce jour, je rêvai de devenir pirate. Je m'imaginais sur mon bateau orné du drapeau à tête de mort, naviguant sur l'océan, à la recherche d'un trésor. J'ignorais quel était ce trésor, mais je savais qu'il avait une grande importance, et que jamais plus je ne serais malheureux, après l'avoir trouvé. C'était cela, mon rêve. Devenir pirate.

À onze ans, on m'apprit que j'étais sorcier. Cette nouvelle me fit tout un choc, m'amenant à ressentir un mélange de surprise, de confusion, mais surtout d'excitation. À partir de cet instant, je savais que ma vie changerait du tout au tout, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Cette idée me réjouissait, et celle de quitter les Dursley, encore plus! Ma vie prenait, une fois de plus, un nouveau tournant!

Je découvris donc le monde magique, ma destinée, mon école, mes nouveaux amis... ma nouvelle vie! Évidemment, ces changements entraînèrent leur lot de difficultés, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être heureux. Enfin. Et puis, étrangement, j'avais l'impression de voir mes rêves de jeunesse se réaliser. Toutes ces personnes qui m'admiraient, comptaient sur moi pour les sauver... j'étais leur héros. Ils s'attendaient à ce que je sauve le monde, dans un sens. C'était plutôt troublant, mais surtout touchant.

Les années passèrent, je vieillis, gagnai en maturité. Tous ces rêves de jeunesse futiles perdirent tout intérêt à mes yeux, et je les reléguai au fin fond de ma mémoire, où ils prirent la poussière. Ils y restèrent longtemps. Très longtemps. Si longtemps, en fait, qu'ils perdirent probablement espoir d'un jour sortir de là...

Pendant ce temps, je vivais ma vie. À tout le moins, j'essayais. Partager son temps entre les études, les amis, les ennemis, le Quidditch et, surtout, Voldemort... De quoi rendre fou! Par chance, j'avais mes amis, sur qui je savais que je pouvais compter. Je savais qu'ils seraient toujours à mes côtés, et ils savaient que je ne les abandonnerais jamais non plus. Nous étions solidaires et prêts à tout, les uns pour les autres. Nous nous serrions les coudes et nous entraidions sans râler, ou presque. Bien que Hermione ne nous permettait que rarement de recopier ses notes ou ses devoirs, nous savions que nous pouvions compter sur elle. Ils m'offraient tous l'amitié qu'on ne m'avait jamais accordée...

Évidemment, il y avait aussi Draco. Il semblait fermement déterminé à me mener la vie dure et je lui rendais fièrement la pareille. Tous ces regards haineux, ces sourires moqueurs, ces affrontements totalement inamicaux... je cessai de les compter! Il était tout aussi impossible de compter toutes les retenues que nous dûmes endurer, à cause de cette inimitié. Nous nous détestions, et ne le cachions pas. Il était méprisable, et je le méprisais. Nous nous complétions. Une symbiose parfaite.

Pourtant, jamais je n'oublierai cette journée où je le surpris à pleurer dans les toilettes. Cet «amoureux» de Mimi Geignarde, c'était lui! C'était lui qui venait pleurer auprès d'elle, afin de décharger le lourd poids qu'il portait. Ce jour-là, je lui lançai un affreux sortilège, dont j'ignorais totalement les effets, avant de ne le voir saigner de partout, répandant un liquide rouge autour de lui. Ce jour-là, je crus l'avoir tué...

...et jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle culpabilité, auparavant. Lui et moi nous détestions, mais jamais n'aurais-je souhaité sa mort. Jamais n'aurais-je voulu le tuer... Jamais je n'aurais pu... Jamais... Pourtant, c'était ce que j'avais presque fait. C'était loin d'être voulu, mais je l'avais tout de même fait, et je savais que j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à me le pardonner. Peut-être même plus que LUI en aurait à ME pardonner, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi misérable.

Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois où j'expérimentai un sentiment à son extrême. Cette nuit, où Snape tua Dumbledore, je ressentis de la tristesse à un niveau encore jamais atteint. En fait, tristesse n'était pas le mot approprié. La tristesse extrême était plutôt ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque Sirius était décédé. La mort de mon parrain m'avait grandement ébranlé, et j'avais mis énormément de temps à m'en remettre, mais ce sentiment qui m'envahit, la nuit du meurtre de notre directeur, était différent. Pas supérieur. Juste différent. C'était... de l'incompréhension. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Snape nous trahissait ainsi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Dumbledore était mort. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Draco devenait mangemort...

L'incompréhension... Ce fut un sentiment qui ne me quitta plus. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi notre directeur reposait dans un cercueil, et que nous nous rassemblions pour ses funérailles. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Snape et Draco n'étaient pas là, parmi tous ces gens réunis. Je ne comprenais pas... Je perdais tout...

Ce soir-là, étendu dans mon lit, je réfléchis. J'avais besoin de trouver des réponses. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Un tas de pensées contradictoires se succédèrent dans mon esprit, sans pour autant me procurer le moindre indice, le moindre élément de réponse. Je ne savais rien. Rien du tout. Je ne comprenais pas...

Puis, mon esprit dériva vers mon enfance. Vers mes rêves d'enfance. Ce fut alors que me revinrent ces souvenirs enfouis sous la poussière. Mes rêves de devenir un héros et de sauver le monde... Cette pensée m'arracha un rire sarcastique et sans humour. Devenir un héros... C'était un peu ce que j'étais devenu. Pour tous ces gens, là dehors, qui n'attendaient de moi que l'impossible, j'étais un héros. J'étais le messie, celui qui allait les sauver. Pourtant, ils avaient tort. Je n'était pas un héros. Je n'étais pas leur sauveur. Je n'étais rien. Je n'étais qu'un minable...

Puis, je repensai à ce fameux rêve, qui avait marqué toute ma jeunesse. Devenir un pirate. Diriger un bateau en direction d'une île au trésor. Cette pensée m'arracha aussi un sourire, mais plus sincère, cette fois. En fin de compte, je n'avais jamais découvert le contenu de ce coffre. Ce contenu qui m'avait tant obsédé...

Cette nuit-là, je repris confiance. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais je retrouvai ma détermination perdue. J'allais vaincre. J'allais faire ce qu'il fallait pour. J'affronterais Voldemort, et je le tuerais. J'accomplirais la prophétie, et je libérerais le monde magique de l'emprise de ce tyran. Je ne baisserais pas les bras. Pas cette fois.

C'est ainsi que, peu après, j'allai à Godric Hollow, tel que je l'avais prévu. Seul. Sans mes amis. Cette perspective me donnait la chair de poule, mais je tentais de rester courageux. J'ignorais si j'allais avoir la capacité de surmonter toutes ces épreuves sans le soutien de toutes ces personnes qui comptaient pour moi, mais je mettais ces idées de côté. Mieux valait me concentrer sur le plus important. Ma victoire.

C'est ainsi que, pendant une période de temps indéterminée, je me préparai à l'inévitable. Ayant perdu toute notion du temps, je ne savais plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon arrivée, mais je m'en fichais. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je devais simplement me préparer. Me préparer...

J'étais tellement concentré sur mon but, mon objectif, que tout le reste perdit toute importance à mes yeux. J'oubliai tout le reste, tout ce qui ne concernait pas la prophétie et l'affrontement final, qui approchait certainement à grands pas. J'en faisait une telle fixation, que je me sentais friser la folie. Pourtant, je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Je devais le tuer, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je pouvais devenir fou, je m'en fichais comme de l'an quarante.

C'est ainsi que je crus faire une crise cardiaque, le jour où on cogna à la porte. J'eus beaucoup de mal à simplement réaliser ce fait: on cognait à la porte! Qui pouvait bien cogner à la porte? Voldemort n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine de cogner... Qui était-ce!? Cette simple question empirait mon état d'esprit, que l'on pouvait déjà de moins en moins qualifier de sain. Je n'étais qu'à un doigt de m'arracher les cheveux de la tête, lorsque je me décidai finalement à aller ouvrir, plus méfiant que jamais, la baguette tenue bien serrée dans ma main droite. J'avançai excessivement lentement vers l'entrée, fixant la poignée d'un regard exprimant toute ma folie. Ce ne fut qu'au enième cognement que je n'ouvris enfin la porte.

Ce fut un choc. Il était là, devant moi. Il était couvert d'une cape noire, qui ne laissait entrevoir que son visage et ses mains, mais je pouvais voir qu'il avait maigri. Beaucoup, même. En fait, il semblait squelettique, et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant partiellement ses yeux gris tempête.

Draco Malefoy.

Je mis beaucoup de temps à réaliser ce qui se produisait. Draco Malefoy était à ma porte... sans aucune mauvaise intention visible... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il me demanda d'entrer que je m'extirpai de ma torpeur, m'effaçant légèrement pour le laisser pénétrer ma demeure temporaire. J'ignorais ce qu'il faisait là, mais ma curiosité était définitivement piquée. Puis, un peu de présence humaine, même de sa part, ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. En vérité, le simple fait de voir quelqu'un d'autre que mon propre reflet me faisait déjà le plus grand bien, avant même que nous ne nous soyons parlé.

Il mit du temps à expliquer les raisons de sa présence mais, lorsqu'il le fit, j'en fus bouche bée. Il avait fui. Fui son maître. N'ayant jamais vraiment approuvé cette idéologie, il avait finalement fui. Et il était venu vers moi. Tout cela semblait irréel, mais c'était bien vrai. Il était chez moi, par une nuit plutôt froide, et demandait mon hospitalité, souhaitant m'aider. Draco Malefoy voulait m'aider...

Vous savez, parfois on trouve de l'aide là où on n'aurait jamais cru en trouver. On trouve du soutien là où on s'y attendait le moins. On trouve de l'amitié au dernier endroit où on croyait en trouver. J'ai trouvé tout ça en Draco. Car oui, après un certain temps de préparation et d'entraide, je l'appelais par son prénom. Nous avons rapidement développé un lien que nous n'aurions jamais cru pouvoir détecter entre nous. Nous étions comme chat et chien, mais nous avions tout de même trouvé un terrain d'entente. C'était incroyable.

À ce moment-là, je crus avoir tout vu. Une amitié entre lui et moi semblait l'une des choses les plus improbables, l'une des dernières que j'aurais pu imaginer arriver. Pourtant, je n'avais encore rien vu...

Pendant encore longtemps, nous nous préparâmes à affronter Voldemort. Des mois de préparation pouvaient sembler exagérés, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Pas du tout. Nous devions êtres totalement prêts lorsque le moment viendrait. Nous n'avions pas droit à l'erreur. Un seul mauvais pas, et tout était terminé. Ce serait la fin et cela, nous ne pouvions l'accepter. C'était une éventualité que nous ne pouvions envisager. Nous DEVIONS vaincre. Nous le devions...

Nos liens se resserraient de plus en plus, notre amitié devenant de plus en plus forte. Je me surpris même à ne plus supporter son absence. Sa présence était tout ce qui me gardait sain d'esprit, tout ce qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille et, par chance, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Nous étions là l'un pour l'autre, bien que je ne l'aurais jamais cru, si on me l'avait dit quelques années plus tôt.

Nous avions tous deux perdu la notion du temps, et nous fûmes tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de voir le printemps arriver. Presque une année complète... Presque une année entière, à s'entraîner et se préparer. Déjà... Cela semblait si irréel... L'affrontement approchait encore plus que nous ne le croyions, et cela nous amena à avoir peur. Nous étions terrifiés. Nous étions prêts, mais complètement effrayés. Nous n'y pouvions rien.

Puis, un matin, alors que nous étions tous deux assis dans de vieux fauteuils poussiéreux de cette vieille maison, je m'entendis laisser un halètement de surprise m'échapper. Draco leva aussitôt un regard interrogateur dans ma direction, mais je ne pus lui réponde quoi que ce soit. Une douleur intense se faisait sentir au niveau de ma cicatrice.

Le temps était venu.

Et il comprit aussitôt. En silence, nous nous levâmes et allèrent ramasser les quelques affaires dont nous avions besoin, avant de nous rejoindre devant la porte d'entrée. Nous savions où aller, mais nous hésitions à franchir cette porte. Le moment que nous avions tant attendu et, en même temps, tant craint, était venu, et nous étions légèrement perdus. Nous ne savions plus quoi faire, bien que la marche à suivre était évidente. Nous devions quitter cet endroit et marcher vers notre destinée...

Je ne pus retenir ma surprise en sentant sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Ce geste me surprit, mais je n'effectuai aucun mouvement de recul. Ce contact me procurait le plus grand bien, et m'aidait à retrouver tout mon courage. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il en allait de même pour lui, et nous nous décidâmes finalement à passer le cadre de cette porte, probablement pour la dernière fois.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le lieu de l'affrontement final, je ne pus empêcher mes pensées de vagabonder vers des temps plus heureux. Mon vieux rêve et ce mystérieux coffre me revinrent en tête, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Après tout ce temps, j'y pensais toujours. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Son contenu... Son contenu m'était révélé...

Je n'étais pas bête. Après tout ce temps passé en compagnie de Draco, les étranges sentiments que j'avais à son égard ne m'étaient pas inconnus. J'étais amoureux, et je le savais. La réciproque n'avait probablement pas lieu, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais finalement découvert le contenu de ce coffre, qui était resté secret pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années. Je n'avais jamais eu tort de croire qu'il contenait quelque chose d'une importance capitale, ayant une bien plus grande valeur que tous les gallions du monde.

Mes sentiments pour Draco.

Oui, si nous revenions vivant de cette guerre, probablement lui dirais-je...

* * *

NdA: Oh my god... QUÉTAINE!!!!!! QUÉ-TAI-NE!

Bon... review? Please?


End file.
